


Panic! at the Sex Party

by crossingwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ben Solo Edges Himself, Bisexual Ben Solo, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Everyone’s Bisexual In This Chilis, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not….devoted reylo even a little, Oral Sex, Orgies, Other, Selina's a menace good thing I have therapy in five minutes, Sex Party AU, Spitrodding, The one (1) fic I’ve written where Ben doesn’t come instantly and cry, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, We Also Got Some Alien Fucking Just Like DLF Would Have Wanted, bisexual rey, facesitting, they’re both fucking a lot of people but don’t worry they’ll end up fucking each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: It’s not her first rodeo.And by rodeo, she means sex party.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 261
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	Panic! at the Sex Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selunchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selunchen/gifts).



> Selina is a menace and I'm bad at peer pressure apparently. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by her art (embedded below!), the caption of which(/prompt) is "That-Awkward-Moment-Where-You-Fall-in-Love-With-Your-Bosses-Asshole-Son-At-A-Sex-Party™😒🙄"
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno for betaing while helping her daughter with an essay. A true multitasking legend.

It’s not her first rodeo.

And by rodeo, she means sex party.

Which, to be fair, sometimes she does ride like she’s trying not to get bucked off a shaak when she’s at these things. There have definitely been mystery bruises in the past that don’t look like they came from someone sucking lust into her skin.

If it were her first rodeo, maybe she’d feel comforted by the fact that there’s one guy in the corner who’s always looking at her while he’s doing things. Back at her first one, where she’d felt insecure, lonely, and a little bit worthless, it would have been nice to have someone fixating on her, making her feel special.

Now though…

“Fuck off, Ben Solo,” she growls at him as Kaydel fingers her.

To his credit, she supposes he does look away. He does find someone’s butt to rub, or whatever. 

But even as she turns her attention to Kaydel, and Larma, who has decided to join their little dance, she can still feel his eyes burning into the back of her head.

-

Ben Solo is many things, and first and foremost amongst them is an asshole.

Of that, Rey’s deeply sure. 

She’d known about him—more than known him—for about four years before he’d shown up on his parents doorstep, needing to hide. From what, he never specified, and he managed to yell at them the whole time. Rey could hear from the hangar, where she was working on inventory for Han’s… business.

Rey’s spent her whole life longing for parents, longing for community. She’s found the latter, thanks to his former. But she’ll never have parents, not like Han and Leia. She wishes they could be her parents. But they won’t be. (Not unless she marries Ben, which is _never_ going to happen.) 

And he yells at them when they’re trying to help him.

She hates him.

He’s an asshole.

And she wishes she couldn’t _see_ his asshole while Kaydel makes her come for the first time that night.

-

Rey likes sex parties. They make her feel good about herself.

Once she thought they wouldn’t. She was afraid they’d make her feel more lonely. But the thing she’s had to learn is that sex and love are different things. She’ll find someone who’ll love her and make love to her, just like she’s found this group of people, who’ll fuck her until she can’t breathe. 

“God, you’re something else,” Poe had grunted the first time she’d straddled him and ridden him, his eyes on her tits as she’d moved. He looked at her like she’s powerful, like she was overpowering him and he had come very quickly.

She feels like something else as she sinks between Kaydel’s legs and begins to lick. She feels like she can overcome everything.

-

She’s learned the hard way that these sex parties are a marathon, not a sprint. When she’s alone in her bunk in the Resistance hangar—that’s a sprint. Not knowing when Rose will show up—or if she’ll show up, she might be at Jannah’s—and climb into the bunk bed above her means if she’s gotta get a quick fix, it’s got to be an actually quick fix. 

But these things are about stamina. They’re about coming just hard enough that you can keep going for more. 

Some people take drugs for that, but Rey doesn’t. 

She’s got stamina.

She’d built stamina for herself in the sands of Jakku, all by her lonesome. And now she’s gonna use it.

-

The key to stamina is making sure that you hydrate properly, and that you have snacks between rounds. 

There’s usually a table off to the side with a water fountain and some fruit. And some jerky, for those who’d prefer protein. Rey likes fruit most, juicy and ripe. She has a habit of picking people up at a fruit tree by seductively eating a jogan until the juice is running down her chin and encouraging whoever’s there to lick it off her.

The problem tonight is that Ben Solo’s at the fruit table and—stars above—his dick is huge.

And purpling with blood.

He looks like he’s had an erection his whole life, and no one’s ever helped him with that.

Which is odd, because she’d definitely seen him eating Poe’s asshole that night. She knows Poe well enough to know he’s not one to _not_ return the favor. He’s self-important, but not _that_ kind of self-important. He’s not the asshole, Ben is.

She turns from staring at Ben’s erection to the water fountain, and fills up her canteen, then drinks heavily. She can still taste Kaydel in her mouth—not a bad thing. She’s tart and sweet and her labia had fluttered so nicely against Rey’s lips as she’d come. 

“Having a good time?” Ben asks her.

“You don’t have to talk to me,” Rey replies firmly.

Ben grunts and takes a bite of jogan. 

She wishes she didn’t notice the way the juice dripped down his chin.

-

Ok, round two.

Rey scans the party.

A few people—penised people, for the most part, but a few non-penised people too—are standing towards the edge of the party, flaccid and waiting for their refractory periods to end. If they’re going to end. Mostly, people take some kind of stimulant to make sure they do end, but it takes a few minutes for that stimulant to kick in. 

Poe is making a show of deepthroating Finn, while Finn’s eyes are squeezed shut, his fists bunching into the sofa he’s sitting on. Kaydel and Larma are continuing without Rey, tongues deep down one another’s throats while Larma has what looks like half her hand pressing into Kaydel’s cunt. Snap’s bent over another chair while Oddy rails him, Rose and Jannah are sixty-nining.

You know, the usual sex party kind of stuff.

Everyone seems partnered up, though, and not in a way where Rey can slip in the way Larma had slipped in with her and Kaydel.

Ok, so maybe not round two.

Maybe she waits a few more minutes before round two.

She drifts around to where the watchers are watching, altogether too aware of a pair of eyes watching _her_.

-

What’s his fucking deal?

He could very easily be watching literally any other person. He could be watching the sex. That’s what she’s doing. Helping people with their _oh, please voyeur me_ kink. Rose has that one pretty bad, actually, which is probably weird since she’s Rey’s roommate, but they’re also at a sex party together, and she’s tongue deep in her girlfriend so whatever. If she wanted privacy, she and Jannah could have privacy. She’s here because she wants to be watched.

He could be watching Finn finger Poe’s ass, or watching as Jessikah finds Paige and the two of them inject themselves into Larma’s and Kaydel’s continued play so that it becomes a foursome of mouths on boobs-pussy-lips-ass on the floor. 

In fact…

That looks fun.

Rey leaves the sidelines and throws herself in there mouth first, licking, and licking, and licking until someone else’s tongue brings euphoria flooding through her again.

-

Ok that’s better.

That’s lot’s better.

She’s just lying there on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, her fingers rubbing little circles onto Jessikah’s nipple while Larma tries to bring Jess off for a third time.

Jess is kind of incredible when she comes. She makes a lot of noise, and depending on how she’s fingered, she practically sprays her pleasure everywhere. Rey’s covered in some of that. Right now, though, she’s riding aftershocks, and probably needs more sugar. 

But she’s not quite ready to move yet. 

Snap has joined their pile on the floor, as has L’ulo. Indeed, L’ulo’s balls are like… right there as he does the gentlemanly thing and presses his head between Kaydel’s legs. So Rey tilts her head and lazily begins to lick.

She likes this part of the sex party. Where she’s satiated, and lightheaded, and can just give for a little bit. 

_You have such a big heart, and you share it with everyone you can._

Leia probably wouldn’t want her thinking about that with L’ulo’s balls in her mouth.

-

She does, eventually, make her way to the fruit table again.

Ben’s not there this time, thank the stars.

She scans the room and finds him. 

This time, he’s the one deepthroating Finn.

Heat floods her and she bites down hard on the jogan.

Ok, that shouldn’t—

She should—

His lips were made to suck a dick, she realized. Plump and plush. They look really good around Finn’s dick too. Poe’s come up behind him and is fingering his asshole. She wonders if he’s—yes, he is preparing to press his dick into Ben’s ass.

She takes another bite of fruit, and has to pull her hand away from her hips because it was inching towards her clit and she is _not_ jerking it to Ben getting spitrodded. 

Especially not when his gaze turns from Finn’s lower abdomen to look at her and her stomach pits out and she can’t look away.

-

It’s fascinating to watch him, though.

He seems determined to make everyone come before him, and then, to her surprise, seems to rebuff their offers to bring him off. Finn and Poe are now lazily curled around one another, and Ben’s stalking off, his erection painfully purple, towards the fruit table where Rey is not touching herself. Totally not touching herself. 

“Like what you saw?” he asks. 

“No,” Rey replies at once. Which is a pity, because her hand, kept away from her clit, had found purchase on her boob. And she’d definitely been fingering the pointed tip. Great.

“Ok,” Ben shrugs. He takes a sip of water, and Rey notices a bit of Finn’s come dripping from the corner of his lip. She wants to lick it off.

Instead she takes another bite of jogan.

“Well, back to it, then,” he says, and turns around and heads back to the party.

-

It takes her longer than it should to realize what’s happening.

That she is, in fact, staring at Ben Solo, licking Karé while Karé has Suralinda sitting on her face, and it’s impossible to really tell what’s making Karé make those noises, but it’s got to be Ben. 

That’s not what takes her a long time to realize. She’s got that. That’s obvious, she’s not unobservant.

But she stands, rooted to the spot, watching his dick bob. It’s mesmerizing . She can’t stop. She can’t stop staring at it.

Because she wants to lick it.

And, worse, she wants him not to be licking Karé.

Angrily, she turns away from Ben’s hypnotic dick and finds L’ulo. She’s just been standing still too long, and her hormones are raging with everyone’s pheromones thick in the air and she needs to suck a dick, stat.

So she does.

-

It’s better. A little.

Better not least because L’ulo insisted on fingering her while she did it. His mouth was occupied with Snap’s dick, so it wasn’t a full on sixty-nine, but it was something, and it took the edge off. His cum is weirdly sweet. A little too sweet? She’s not used to sweet cum, but that’s non-humans for you. When she’d eaten Suralinda out once, her cunt had tasted perfect. Sweet like a fruit, rather than tangy and tart. She’d made her come like four times because she just hadn’t wanted to stop.

She gets why Karé’s lips are still plastered to Suralinda right now. She gets it a lot.

Which means that Ben’s still got his tongue in Karé. 

_Why won’t he let people touch his dick?_

He’s playing with his own balls right now, and she’s not exactly a balls expert, but his balls look really tight. Like if you poked them, Ben Solo’s Jizz Music would fill the air for a good ten minutes while he ejaculated a positive banthine amount of cum. 

-

Ok, so the edge isn’t off. Fine. She knows what’ll take it off.

She eases Snap and L’ulo—both having just popped fresh stimulants—into a different position. A totally-not-inspired-by-Ben-Solo position.

She sucks Snap’s dick while L’ulo rails her and this was the right choice. Snap’s dick isn’t huge, which means she won’t choke on it, and L’ulo definitely is treating fucking her like a sprint not a marathon. His fingers rub her clit, his hand palms her ass, and all Rey can think is _yes, stars, yes, just—yes—and—_

And suddenly she’s lonely.

Horribly, profoundly, deeply lonely.

It doesn’t matter that Snap and L’ulo are fucking her at her own request, that there are two of them, that they are focused on her, she feels…

Alone.

She hates it.

She hates feeling lonely in her own skin.

It makes it impossible to come.

Why does she feel lonely?

Because she can’t control herself, apparently, or because when she’s lonely, she has a horrible record of actually trying to control herself, her gaze leaves Snap’s lower abdomen and tries to find Ben.

He’s not licking Karé anymore, so that’s good.

Wait, no, not good. He can do whatever he wants. He’s an asshole.

An asshole who she finds at the fruit table, watching _her_ get spitrodded. He’s watching her and his eyes seem to burn into her, like she’s the only person in the entire room, like she’s the only person in the entire galaxy.

Suddenly, she doesn’t feel alone anymore.

Suddenly, she’s coming harder than she has all evening.

What the fuck?

-

“Why don’t you let people make you come? Isn’t that the point of a sex party?” Rey asks him.

“Because I want you to make me come,” he replies and her breath catches in her throat.

“That’s not going to happen,” Rey replies.

His eyebrows twitch and suddenly she is aware of how tall he is. He’s stupidly tall. She’s taller than both of his parents, but he looms over her, huge and dark-haired with eyes that seem to see her in a way…

It’s like she’s more naked than naked, the way he’s looking her. It’s like he’s stripped her skin off—not in a creepy violent way—and is just seeing… her. Just seeing her.

It’s terrifying.

Way more terrifying than being at a sex party with a bunch of her friends.

That had been scary, but she’d gotten over it, because it was just sex. It wasn’t making love.

From the look in his eyes, she’s not sure that’ll be what it is with Ben.

So she does what any responsible sex-party-goer would do: she finishes her jogan, chugs some water, and then goes off to find Finn and Poe.

-

Ordinarily, she doesn’t really like double penetration, but Poe has this pill that helps loosen up her muscles, and he makes sure she’s lubed up and stretched out properly before sliding his dick into her. It makes a difference, someone who knows how to properly fuck a butt. 

She feels full. Very full. Finn and Poe know how to work in rhythm with one another, and they’re kissing one another over her shoulder.

Which like. She’s not surprised by. They _are_ boyfriends.

But there it is again, that crushing feeling of loneliness. 

She shouldn’t feel lonely, not with two of her best friends fucking her. It’s not like this is the first time they’ve had sex all together before. But Poe is sucking on Finn’s lip _right_ there, and she knows that she does technically make a difference to what they’re doing, but it also doesn’t matter that she’s there.

She wants it to matter that she’s there.

Fuck, the whole point of going to parties like this is that she’s not supposed to feel this way. She’s divorced sex and love. She is loved, just not loved up. And she is horny and fucking so much she knows her cunt and uterus will ache from the sheer muscular workout tomorrow. 

_Because I want you to make me come._

Ugh, she hates that.

She hates that her gaze drifts to him, still standing by the fruit, that he’s staring at her. That his hand is on his dick, not stroking feverishly, but definitely stroking. That he’s watching her. That it doesn’t matter that she’s fucking two other men right now, he only has eyes for her.

Can’t he go and eat out Rose or something? 

But no.

No, he can’t. His single-minded, dogged determination is something that she now can’t shake at all.

There’s a drop of cum on the tip of his dick.

She watches his thumb swipe it up, watches his eyelids flutter but not close as he circles it around his tip, still staring at her.

And she comes, hard, her arms tightening around Finn, who coos coaxing words of praise into her ear. “Yes,” he whispers. “Feel that. You feel that? Let yourself feel that.”

She knows he means the sex, but Finn knows her so well he might mean more than that. He might mean that she should let herself feel loved.

Wanted.

_Ugh._

She knows what she has to do, but doesn’t know if she has the strength to do it.

-

“Why?” she asks him. She’s not having fruit this time. She’s having jerky. She needs protein. When she can’t remember how many times she’s come, and when she’s come that hard, twice in a row, she needs protein.

“Do you really want to know that right now?” His question is sardonic, and it makes her want to smack him. 

“Yes,” she replies firmly. 

He looks around. His lips twist, and she knows that whatever it is he’s about to say—he hadn’t imagined saying it at a sex party.

“Because it’s impossible to miss how much you care about the people you love. Because my parents love you, and—”

“Your parents who you yelled at when they took you back?” Rey cuts in. Yeah, they’re at a sex party, but the one thing that’s made her want to knee him in the balls is how he yelled at Han and Leia, and that isn’t going to change just because they’re naked and he’s got a boner so big it’s practically poking her in the stomach from a few feet away.

He closes his eyes. 

“That… wasn’t my best moment,” he manages. “I’ve apologized to them for it. They get it.”

Rey frowns.

They hadn’t told her that, but then again, why would they?

She wasn’t their daughter.

And there it is, that aching loneliness again. The one she’s supposed to be fucking Ben Solo to get rid of right now.

He sighs. “I get aggressive when I’m afraid. And I was very afraid. You don’t just cut and run on Snoke.”

Rey swallows.

He’s not wrong.

For all she’s thought of him as an asshole, she hasn’t thought of him as a coward for that. 

“Anyway,” he whispers, and suddenly he’s close and his dick actually _is_ poking her in the stomach. “Want to?”

She’s not sure she does.

But she’s not sure she doesn’t.

-

It’s a fucking tidal wave, knocking her out and knocking her over when Ben’s lips connect with her skin. He kisses his way down her neck, across her collarbone until he’s got basically her entire breast in his mouth. His fingers circle her clit, and by this time in the night, she’s usually a little too sensitive for anything, or desensitized completely and needs to tap out but this—

This is electric. This is fire. This is her blood pulsing so hard it feels like just a breath from him and she’ll fall apart in his arms.

It feels warmer in his arms. It’s hot when she fucks a lot of people, but this is warmth. It’s warm under her skin, not just on it. Warm, and soft—sort of like she’s floating.

But she’s not floating, because Ben’s holding her.

He’s holding her up as she melts against his lips, holding her up as he angles her hips over his so that he’s finally groaning and balls deep inside her. 

He stops breathing.

She does too.

He feels good. Right. And maybe it’s because she’s been fucked enough to be stretched out properly enough for his massive dick, but he feels perfect. Just perfect.

She doesn’t move right away.

His hands are firm at her hips and she’s not sure he’d let her. 

He’s been blue-ballsing himself all night, he’s probably four seconds from coming right now and she wants it to last.

So she lets him breathe, and watches as his face relaxes into something that looks positively blissed out. He looks years younger when his lips twitch towards a smile and when he opens his eyes…

Maybe there’s no one left in the room. Maybe it’s just them.

Maybe the sounds everyone else is making all around them, the groans and moans and the wet sound of lubricated skin—maybe that’s actually them making these noises.

Or if not, they will.

Slowly, he begins to move his hips underneath her. His eyes are locked on hers and she loses herself in them, the way that he’s looking at her like she is the stars. Her whole body is trembling. Shaking. Is she crying? Is she coming? She’s not totally sure.

Except she is—it has to be crying because if she were coming she’d notice. There’s no way she’d come quietly or disappointingly weakly with Ben looking at her like that, so it has to be tears that are making her fall apart.

Why is she falling apart?

_You feel that? Let yourself feel that._

“Stars, how I’ve wanted you,” he whispers.

And this time, when she’s falling apart, it’s because she’s coming.

-

Ben takes a stimulant after he makes her come twice on his dick—the first time with his words and eyes, the next time with his fingers on her clit. 

She’s boneless. She can’t move. How has she been able to move this whole time after other orgasms? That doesn’t seem right. She’s curled up on Ben’s lap, his arms are around her, and everything is softer.

People are starting to leave, or fall asleep in a post-orgasmic glow. Maybe Rey is one of them, but she doesn’t want to leave. She wants to stay on Ben’s lap, listening to his pulse through his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“Where’d you get that?” she asks, pointing to a scar on his forearm.

“My former master,” he says with the tone of someone who doesn’t want to talk about it, but also clearly can’t say no to her.

“Oh.” She won’t press it. She looks up at him. His eyes are hooded, his gaze a little dreamy. “Why?” she whispers. “Why me?”

Because his answer before feels woefully inadequate, given the way he’s looking at her now. In fact, he’d barely given her an answer at all. And he’s looking at her like he loves her right now, and Rey never cuddles at a sex party, but they’re cuddling.

She’s cuddled up in his arms and she wants to kiss him, kind of. 

Oh fuck, she really wants to kiss him. His lips are plump and she wants to nip at them and lick them and—

“I don’t know if I can explain it,” he says slowly. “I just—” He looks down at her, and there are stars in his eyes. “I just have this feeling about you. And whenever I try to shake it off because you don’t like me, it gets stronger. Like I need you to see me. To know me. To…” He shakes his head. “It sounds weird when I say it out loud.” He takes a long breath and his arms tighten around her a little bit. “Like I think you and I could be magic, if we wanted to be.”

Rey swallows.

People have told her she’s bright, and talented. People have told her she’s kind, and funny, and just.

No one’s ever thought she could be magic.

-

Ben’s stimulant kicks in not long after, and this time, they’re on the floor, her ass to the air, him curled over her back as he drills into her from behind. Is this what magic feels like? It sort of feels like what magic should feel like. It should feel like light flowing through her veins instead of blood, it should feel like music when she cries out and she does cry out, and groan, and beg for more, beg for everything he can give her.

Usually when she leaves these things, her cunt is dripping with a variety of cum, but she’s pretty sure that Ben is using his to wipe everyone else’s away. He cums in her again, and then, while he’s waiting for his stimulant to reactivate, pulls her so that she’s sitting on his face for a few minutes, or a few hours, or a few lifetimes, because reality swirls in time with his tongue.

She really should be spent by now. This is longer than she’s ever lasted at a sex party before. But she can’t have enough of him, and he’s only just gotten started. She wants to drink him dry, suck him deep into her throat so that he doesn’t know where reality ends. She wants to taste herself on his dick. 

But first, she’s going to lie splayed across his chest while he murmurs into her ear.

“You’re something special. You really are.”

And she believes it.

She feels it.

-

“It’s been hard,” he tells her, tracing her sacrum with the tips of his fingers. They’re by the fruit table again as they wait for his stimulant to kick back in. Except there’s no fruit left. Just jerky. Which is fine. Rey drinks her water and looks up at him, listening. “My uncle was… was what sent me to the dark side. And I wasn’t expecting my mom to tear him a new asshole, but she did, apparently. It’s been…” He takes a deep breath. “It’s been good to realize I actually did have them all along. They never really abandoned me the way I thought they did.”

She should feel jealous. Why doesn’t she feel jealous? Is it because Ben’s hand is just above her ass? Is it because who cares about her stupid parents, and feeling endlessly lonely and unwanted. Ben wants her. He wants her so much she feels like she’s standing straighter. Who cares if they didn’t want her, she found someone who did.

She found someone who—

Oh.

She doesn’t want to cry again, so she pulls his lips down to hers. She sucks the lower one between hers, and lets him steer her so that her back is pressed against a wall.

Around his hips go her legs, even though he’s not quite hard just yet. It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t need to be hard yet. If he doesn’t get hard again, that’s fine—he’s giving her what she wants, what she needs just like this.

He does get hard again, though, and oh, how marvelous it is to be held up like this, supported like this, as she loses herself to the oblivion of his lips again.

-

“I’ve never felt so alone,” Rey whispers to him as they sit by the wall they’d just fucked against. She’s trying to explain about her parents. She never does it well enough. People leap to conclusions.

Ben doesn’t though.

He just holds her. Holds her and tells her she’s not alone.

And for the first time she feels it. 

“Neither are you,” she whispers as she tilts her head up to kiss him again.

-

She wakes up on the floor with his dick in her mouth. She must have fallen asleep after blowing him. She does remember him coming in her mouth. She can still kind of taste his cum—tangy and salty and Ben. His hands are on her thigh, legs spread so that her cunt is open to him. Yes, that’s right. He’d been rubbing her before she’d apparently passed out. Not to make her come—she’d told him she didn’t think she could anymore, that it was too sensitive, too much. He’d listened and just sort of… massaged. Gently. Until she’d fallen asleep.

She gently takes him out of her mouth and does her best to sit up without disturbing him.

They aren’t the only ones in the room, but most people had in fact made it to their own beds last night. Rose and Jannah are spooning on a couch. L’ulo seems to be masturbating in his sleep. 

It’s peaceful and quiet. It’s not just the two of them, but it could be. It could just be.

_What if it’s not?_

Fear spikes through her. What if last night was a dream, or it’s different now that there’s daylight streaming through the window? What if it’s different in the sun from the heady, overheated, lusty night?

Ben stirs and his fingers fumble for her. She watches him relax when he finds her skin, and his eyes open.

“Morning,” he whispers.

And the fear leaves at once. She shifts and winces. Her cunt is fucking _sore_ , but it always is after sex parties. She wonders what it’ll be like to spread out the sex. Instead of coming ten times in one night every month, coming once a night for ten days. She peeks at Ben from under her lashes.

“Morning,” she whispers.

His hand finds her arm and he tugs her so that she’s lying down next to him. He curls around her, wrapping his arms tightly across her chest and pulling her to him. Then he sighs, his nose rubbing against the back of her neck.

“Let’s not be awake just yet.”

_Let’s. Us._

It wasn’t a dream.

She smiles. She lets happiness flow over her.

“Sounds like a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinksame me [here!](http://linktr.ee/crossingwinter)
> 
> [L'ulo L'ampar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/L%27ulo_L%27ampar)  
> [Karé Kun](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kar%C3%A9_Kun)  
> [Suralinda Javos](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Suralinda_Javos)  
> [Jizz Music](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jizz/Legends)  
> [Jogan](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jogan_fruit)  
> [Shaak](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Shaak)


End file.
